Dragon la descendance Viking
by dragonnier7
Summary: Après le film Dragons 2. 14ans c'est passer depuis la bataille contre Drago, l'île de Beurk à grandi et a accueilli de nouveaux arrivant. Une nouvelle génération de Viking est née dont la fille de Harold et Astrid qui va être marqué par un évènement qui va changer son avenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragons La Descendance Vikings**

Voici Beurk, oui c'est vrai que ça n'a beaucoup changé depuis 14 ans. C'est toujours la même île qui ressemble à toutes les autres. Depuis que la paix règne enfin dans tout l'archipel entre Vikings et dragon, la vie est belle. Krockmou devenue l'Alpha des dragons, ma mère que j'ai enfin retrouvée, mes amis à mes côtés et moi Harold Haddock III devenu le chef de la tribu de Beurk me rend plein de fierté. Je fais de mon mieux pour assiéger sur le trône de Beurk, avec ma femme, Astrid Hofferson, qui m'épaule depuis toujours. Nous avons du améliorer les étables pour les dragons qui son de plus en plus en grand nombre, aussi pour les viking qui son aussi en plus grand nombre de puis les années. Les dragonniers s'investit dans toute l'île pour celle-ci continu de prospéré. Astrid s'investit dans tous les postes de l'île, elle m'accompagne dans toutes mes décisions et m'épaule dans mes journées. Ma mère s'occupe de la toute nouvelle infirmerie pour dragon que nous venons de construire. Geulfore lui s'occupe de la fougue et de l'académie avec l'aide de toute la bande. De plus, Varek s'occupe des recherches sur les dragons de Beurk, Rustik fait partit de la garde de Beurk et les jumeaux qui font leurs bêtises habituelles en honorant Lucky. Toutes ses personnes sont très importantes dans ma vie, mais il en a une particulière pour moi et Astrid et nous remercions Thor de nous avoir donné ce cadeau parfait que nous n'aurions jamais pus imaginer… Une fille, avec les cheveux blonds de sa mère et son visage des plus magnifique. Et comme Astrid me le fait souvent remarquer, elle a mes yeux verts, et comme elle dit aussi des yeux plein d'aventure. Cette petite merveille du monde ce nomme Amip Stoick Haddock IV, en l'honneur de mon père qui a sacrifié sa vie pour quelle puisse être de ce monde en me sauvant la vie… Krockmou t'en qu'à lui sait bien vite habituer à la venu de Amip, je me souviens pendant les 2 premiers mois après sa naissance, il montait la garde devant la maison pour empêcher toute personne lui voulant du mal de rentré dans la maison et s'il voyait quelqu'un comme une menace, il le jeter dans la mer hahaha. Et bien sûr Kranedur y a passé quand il a fait pleurer Amip en lui faisant une grimace des plus effrayante. Mais à par ce malheureux incident tous ce passe pour le mieux. Astrid est moi se débrouillons comme parents avec Amip qui ne cesse de grandir dire et de remplir notre vie de bonheur et de Beurk qui ne cesseaussi de grandir avec de nombreux vikings qui viennent s'installer sur notre île pour vivre dans notre style de vie avec les dit Astrid, Amip fera l'une des meilleurs vikings et dragonnier de 'histoire de Beurk. Déjà … ans se son écouler depuis la naissance de Amip, si je devais décrire je dirais que s'était une petite viking extraordinaire, avec des traits de sa mère et de moi avec le même petit caractère de ne faire qu'à sa tête. Et sans surprise elle avait un lien spécial avec les dragons autant que moi avec eux, on s'en une connexion entre le coeur et l'âme de Amip avec ceux des dragons. La voir avec Krockmou et Tempête et les autres dragons le l'île était magnifique. Mais malheureusement un incident arriva et notre fille ne fut plus jamais la même… Tout cela changea un jour pendant l'été… Quand Amip avait 7 ans…

\- Amip! aller dépêchée toi de finir de te préparer on va manquer le début de la course!, cria Geulfore.

\- J'arrive Geulfore, j'arrive!, répondit Amip.

\- Tu devrais te regarder, à chaque course je dois toujours t'attendre comme un Gronk qui attend que le ciel fasse pleuvoir des rochers pourquoi je t'attends à chaque fois dis-le moi?, répondit-il.

\- Parce que je suis ta filleule préférée, répondit-elle tout en baissant sa tête sur son épaule en faisant un immense sourire.

\- Arghhh aller dépêchée ma petite viking.

Tout le village se dirige vers l'académie pour assister à la course de dragon. Gens, amis et famille s'y regroupaient en grand nombre à chaque course.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse Geulfore! J'avais tellement hâte à la course!, s'exclama Amip

\- Je le sais bien tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de cette couse depuis la fin de la dernière! »

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir mon dragon et de voler seul dans le ciel avec lui, dit-elle avec les yeux river vers le ciel.

\- Je sais ça aussi, mais patience tu es encore trop jeune, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu va voler sur ton dragon je te le garantis!

Amip avait les yeux illuminés quand elle s'assoie dans les estrades avec tout le reste du village, elle avait ce même envoient à chaque fois

\- Hey salut Amip qui tu crois qui va gagner aujourd'hui?

\- Salut Duko je dis que ce sera ma mère ou mon père, lui répondit la Viking.

\- C'est sur ses touts le temps l'un des deux qui gagnent…, dit Scroche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scroche le chef du village qui est le meilleur dragonnier de l'île et la meilleure guerrière du village qui est aussi la meilleure dragonnier de l'île on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, répondit fièrement Amip.

\- Silence Valka va parler, dit Duko.

\- Bienvenu à la course annuelle de Beurk!, annonça Valka.

Le village cria de joie.

-Aujourd'hui nous avons nos compétiteurs habituels et un temps parfait pour la couse, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre qu'on lance le départ de la course!

Le village hurla de plus belle

 _Dans les airs_

\- Je vous le dis aujourd'hui c'est ma journée! je vais vous écraser!, cria Rustik avec confiance.

\- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois et à chaque fois c'est toi qui te fait écraser Rustik, répliqua Astrid.

\- Hey! C'est même pas vraie Astrid!, cria Rustik.

\- Il y a quatre mois tu as fini dernier il y 3 mois tu es rester pris dans un arbre pendant que Crochefer te regarder te débattre dans les branches en rigolant ensuite tu a oublier qui avait une course et..

\- La ferme Varek! répliqua Rustik

\- Okay les gars vous arrêté de vous disputer Harold à déjà deux moutons d'avance sur nous et ça viens juste de commencer! dit Kognedur.

Tous les dragonniers accélérèrent et ce lancer à la poursuite des moutons.

-You hou! Bravo ma belle on n'est qu'à un mouton d'Harold t'es la meilleure!, dit Astrid à son dragon qui lui donna un grognement en guise de remerciant.

\- Attention en voilà un autre!,dit-elle aussi tôt

Astrid sur le dos de Tempête commence une descente à pique vers le mouton. Mais sortie de nulle part!

-Hey!

-Haha! La petite Astrid n'a pas vu ce coup la hein!, cria fièrement Kranedur.

-Quoi! Vous allez le regretté les jumeaux!, répliqua Astrid.

-Haha ben oui! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver on n'est les plus rusé de l'île rien ne peut nous faire mouton regrette d'avoir volé, dit-il.

-Kranedur, ça l'a aucun sens ce que tu viens de dire?, dit Kognedur.

-Hmm, peut importe l'important c'est qu'on n'a notre pelote de l'aine, répliqua kranedur.

-Hey oui hahaha, ria sa soeur.

-Vous parler un peux trop vite les jumeaux, dit Astrid.

-De quoi tu parles?, disent les deux frères et soeurs.

-Vous allez le savoir bien assez vite, dit Astrid tout en souriant.

D'un seul coup Harold apparut entre les têtes de Prout et Pète et prit le mouton des mains de Kranedur.

-Merci mon vieux!, dis aussitôt Harold.

-Arrhh! L'espèce de poisson pourrit!, dit Kranedur

-Krane tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça c'est notre chef!, réplique sa soeur.

-Ha oui c'est vrai désoler Harold!…alors c'est toi l'espèce de poisson pourri frangine!

-Quoi!? moi!?, hurla Kognedur offusquer

-Oui tu m'as bien entendu, Mademoiselle, le poisson pourri

-Mon espèce de!

Et la bagarre commença… Comme d'habitude…

-Harold qui a l'avance avec 25, Astrid suis avec 24, Varek 10 ,Rustik 8 et les jumeaux se bagarre encore arh…, cria Valka en se mettant sa main dans sa figure désespérée des jumeaux.

 _Dans les airs_

\- Alors Monsieur le Chef est en forme aujourd'hui, dit Astrid amusée.

\- Et Madame Haddock est plutôt décevante aujourd'hui je dois dire, répliqua Harold tout en lançant un regard amuser à Astrid.

\- D'accord je vois mon mari veut jouer à ce jeu alors le perdant nettoie les étables du dragon du perdant?

-Ça me va pour moi!, répondit le chef.

La course était palpitante et le meilleur moment était enfin arrivé, le mouton noir fut catapulté dans les airs et Restik l'attrapa a toute vitesse.

-Rustik ouais, ouais, ouais!

-Rustik à la pelote noire! cria KogneDur

-Aller frangine on se laissera pas faire cette fois!, dit aussitôt crante

-Hmmm plutôt te laissé faire! C'est toi qui as perdu notre mouton tous à heure tu t'en rappelles!

-Je ne me rappelle pas que ça se soit passé comme ça

-Arhhh

Mais juste avant que les jumeaux entreprennent leur course contre Rustik, Astrid s'empara du mouton. Mais Varek accrocha Astrid et celle-ci perdues le mouton.

\- Varek c'est quoi ton problème!, cria Astrid qui était furieuse.

\- Désoler bouledogue se sans pas bien du tout, je crois quelle a trop mangé! cria Varek tout en tourbillonnant dans les airs.

Harold rattrapa le mouton et continu sa course, mais Astrid le suivais de prêt. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'arrière et vu que Astrid était vraiment en furie à cause de l'accident de Varek à son égara.

\- Aller mon grand on se reprendra une autre fois, chuchota Harold à son dragon

Argmphhhh, répliqua Krockmou pas très enchanté à l'idée de son ami, mais acquiesça.

À un virage, Krockmou accrocha un bâtiment et Harold perdu le mouton et Astrid le rattrapa à toute vitesse et le porta dans son panier et tout le village cria de joie. Astrid resta la championne.

\- 29! Astrid gagne la course! cria Valka

 _De retour sur la ligne de départ, Astrid s'approcha de Harold et Krockmou_

 _\- Je sais ce que tu as fait, dit Astrid en souriant._

 _\- De quoi tu parles Astrid? Krockmou a pris un mauvais virage sait tout, dit Harold_

 _\- Mais oui un mauvais virage, dit Astrid en embrassant Harold sur la joue._

 _\- Mais tu vas quand même faire la vaisselle et je veux une vraie revanche nous deux sans personne d'autres._

 _\- Aucun problème, répliqua Harold tout en lui renvoyant son baissé sur les lèvres._

 _\- Bravo Maman! ,cria Amip tout en courant vers Astrid_

 _\- Ma chérie! Astrid prit sa fille dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu as été la meilleure! je savais que tu allais gagner!_

 _\- Merci mon coeur_

Et le moment fatidique arriva… Quand Harold se dirigea vers sa petite famille le ciel devenu d'un noir profond. Et des éclaires et des vents attaquèrent le village. Thor n'avait jamais été aussi furieux.

\- Une tempête! cria Valka ,rentrer tous!

\- Aller vous mettre à l'abri tout le monde!, dit Harold

\- Vous avez entendu le chef! Tous dans la grande salle! Cria Geulfore

Le village était devenu hystérique, tout le monde se bouscula comme des yacks affamés

\- Astrid va te mettre à l'abri avec Amip tout de suite!, dit Harold très sérieusement

Astrid prit Amip dans ses bras et monta sur Tempête, mais le vent était tellement fort qu'elle ne put décoller, donc elle suivit la foule. Mais c'était trop long, donc elle décida de se réfugier dans l'arène dans une des cages à dragon avec sa fille.

\- Voilà mon coeur tu ne risques rien ici

\- Attention!, ria une voix au loin.

Astrid vit un bâtiment partir dans les airs comme un oiseau. Elle vu qu'on avait besoin d'aide, car des personnes était en danger.

\- Amip maman revient tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas,lui adressa Astrid.

\- Mais maman j'ai peur, dit Amip très inquiète.

\- Je reviens vite je t'aime, elle embrassa sa fille et partie.

Amip attendait sagement, mais elle entendu un son venant du fond de la cage. Il apparut un Cauchemar Monstrueux, celui-ci était un dragon violent qu'on avait enfermé pour qu'ils ne puissent ne faire du mal à aucun autre dragon et à lui même. Mais Amip ne savait rien de ça et Astrid avait oublié qu'il se trouvait dans cette cage.

\- Salut mon beau, tu dois avoir peur toi aussi, dit Amip en s'approchant de lui elle qui adorait les dragons

Amip approcha sa main du dragon des moins amical. Le dragon poussât un crie des plus effroyables et Amip se mit crie,il était sur le point d'attaquer la Viking. Mais moi et Astrid avions entendu le cri de Amip.

Elle continu a crié et le dragon n'arrêtait pas, quand il commence a ouvrir son museau pour cracher feu , elle fut tirer hors de la cage par Astrid et Harold sortie mon épée de feu et fis face au dragon et Amip s'évanouit…

Et après Amip ne fut plus jamais la même…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de Dragon la descendance vikings. Donner moi vos commentaire, constructif :), si vous trouver que j'ai des choses a améliorer dans mes texte. Désoler pour les fautes de** **d'orthographe :$. Bonne lecture!**

8 ans plus tard…

-Amip ton déjeuner est prêt!

Aucune réponse.

-Amip ton déjeuner!

Pourquoi elle ne répond pas? Elle devrait être dans sa chambre? Je commence à monter au deuxième étage et Amip descend à toute vitesse et s'assit à la table pour manger son repas.

-Tu as bien dormi ma chérie?

-Oui maman… répondit-elle.

Elle avait mauvaise mine… Elle a dû avoir une mauvaise nuit encore une fois.

-As tu encore fait tes cauchemars? Lui demandais-je.

-Maman je ne veux pas parler de ça ce matin…

-D'accord mon coeur…

Depuis plusieurs temps Amip a des traits de fatigue sur le visage et elle est souvent dans ses pensé, je suis sur qu'elle fait encore des cauchemars, mais elle ne veut rien me dire… J'aimerais tellement l'aider.

-Restes-tu à la maison aujourd'hui? Me demanda Amip.

-Non je dois aidé Sven Le Silencieux pour construire une nouvelle enclos pour les moutons et aider à faire l'inventaire des provisions pour cet hiver.

-Ça veut dire que je dois nettoyer la maison pendant la journée?

-Non tu vas aller aider Geulfore, il a besoin de ton aide pour quelque travaux.

-Mais maman tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être à la forge et que je ne veux pas faire de saille pour les dragons.

-Je le sais Amip, Geulfore ne va rien te demander de la sorte. Mais Amip… Tu sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu va devoir interagir de nouveau avec les dragons outre que Krockmou et Tempête… Les dragons font partie de notre vie et…

Avant même que je finisse ma phrase Amip partie à l'extérieur en mettant sa capuche sur sa tête pour ne voir aucun dragon, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Je sais que Harold ne cesse de répéter qu'on est de bons parents et Valka aussi dit la même chose et qu'on va bien trouver une solution pour Amip, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire…

—

Regarde le sol, regarde le sol, ne regarde pas devant, regarde le sol, dépêchée toi, ouf enfin je suis arrivé à la forge.

-Geulfore!? C'est Amip!

-Oui Amip tu peux lever les yeux et enlevé ta capuche il n'y a pas de dragon.

J'enlève ma capuche à moitié et regarder dans les alentour pour être sur qu'il n'y a aucune présence de dragons avant de l'enlevé au complet, par précaution. Geulfore me regardait encore avec le même visage quand je viens travailler à la forge, un sourire avec une touche de désolation…

-Comment va ma Viking préférée aujourd'hui?

-Correct comme d'habitude…

Je n'avais pas le gout de parler, ma mère m'a déjà abordé ce sujet de dragons ce matin et je savais que Geulfore allait aussi essayer d'aborder le sujet.

-Amip tu sais que…

-Qu'est-ce qui faut que je fasse aujourd'hui Geulfore?

-Attend Amip je voudrais qu'on prend le temps de…

-Geulfore… S'il te plaît pas aujourd'hui…

-D'accord ma petite guerrière.

À chaque fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça, je souris un peu, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me redonne un peu le sourire.

-J'ai quelque plan que je voudrais que tu révises pour voir si je n'est pas fait d'erreur, tu peux t'installer dans l'ancienne salle de ton père comme ça tu seras plus tranquille.

-D'accord…

-Allons Amip brillante comme tu es tu vas finir ça en moins deux.

-N'exagère pas Geulfore.

-Voyons tu est encore plus brillante que ton père quand il avait ton âge, ça lui a pris des semaines pour construire son bouclier à multiple fonction tandis que toi tu as été capable de le reproduire en une semaine sans regarder ses plans.

-Si tu le dis…

-Ça va te faire du bien de faire autre chose que de rester chez vous dans ta chambre.

En me donnant les plans, Geulfore me regarda avec un petit sourire… Peut-être que ça ne sera pas une journée si terrible que ça finalement.

-Hey regarder c'est la petite froussarde des dragons!, dit d'une voix venant de l'extérieur.

Non pas encore eux…

-Hey t'es encore des n'autres? J'étais sûr qu'un dragon t'avait mangé!

-Hahahahaha, elle est bonne Scrotche.

C'est la même chose encore et encore chaque jour, ça devrait ne plus m'affecter avec le temps, mais s'a ne fait qu'empirer…

-Hey! Bande de morveux ficher moi le camp tout de suite sinon je vais vous en faire baver quand vous serez à l'académie demain!, leur adressa Geulfore.

-Aller les gars on se casse, bonne journée Mme Chochote des dragons.

-Hahahahaha, elle est bonne Scrotche.

-La ferme Magnus on s'en va.

-Petite bande de yack à la noix, ne les écoute pas Amip… Amip?

J'étais déjà partie dans la salle de mon père dans la forge… Une bonne journée, quelle idée stupide que j'ai eux… Je ne pourrais plus jamais passer une bonne journée sur Beurk…

—

Où est Harold? Il devrait être rentré depuis déjà un bout de temps déjà? Il faut vraiment améliorer le problème de Amip parce que je ne peux plus supporter de la voir comme ça! Chaque jour elle se fait mal à soi même en ne voulant plus essayer de vaincre sa peur et ses anciens amis qui ne cessent de lui envoyer des insultes.J'en plein mon dragon il faut que ça se règle, il faut trouver une solution! En parlant du loup Harold ouvre la porte et rentre dans la maison.

-Ho mon Thor ça a été une journée difficile aujourd'hui, tu aurais du aurais du voir tout ce que j'avais a faire aujourd'hui. Je suis exténué.

Harold m'embrassa sur la joue pour me dire bon soir et il vu ce que j'avais derrière la tête.

-Bon… Comment a été la journée de Amip aujourd'hui?

-Harold tu sais déjà la réponse…

—

À chaque fois qu'on aborde ce sujet, on est tous les deux attrister pour Amip… Aucune solution n'a marché après mille et une idées pour qu'elle perde sa peur des dragons, elle était encore sous le choc de l'évènenemtn avec le Cauchemar Monstrueux.

-On peut encore essayer de la mettre en contact avec Bouledogue, Varek et elle seraient ravis d'aider Amip à vaincre sa peur. Bouledogue est l'un des dragons les plus gentils de l'île.

-Harold tu sais bien que ça ne marchera pas…

-Sinon avec le dragon de ma mère je sais que ça n'a pas marché il y a deux semaines, mais si on y va a avec une autre approche.

-Non Harold!

Un silence se fit ressentir dans toute la maison, c'est une des rares fois que Astrid élève la voix contre moi et je voyais sans son regard qu'elle était déjà désoler de sa réaction. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir elle est épuisé car elle ne cesse de stresser pour Amip.

-Harold je suis désolé… tu sais je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais Astrid se n'est pas de ta faute.

Je m'approche d'elle est je me collai contre elle.

-Harold je voudrais tellement que ça ce ne soient jamais passer.. Amip souffre tellement et je sais très bien que sais de ma faute… Si seulement je m'étais souvenue que le Cauchemar Monstrueux était dans cette cage, j'aurai pus…

-Astrid on a n'a déjà parlé et ce n'est aucunement de ta faute, tu es une mère fabuleuse et nous savons tous que tu ferais tout pour protéger Amip du danger…

Elle recula un peu pour se déloger de mes bras et je vis des larmes couler doucement le long de son visage. Je les essuie avec ma main et lui fit un sourire en lui relevant la tête en soulevant son menton.

-On va trouver une solution ensemble, tu vas voir.

Elle me fit un sourire un peu forcé, car elle perd de l'espoir de jour en jour…

-Je vais monter et aller voir Amip pour savoir comment a été sa journée ,d'accord?

-Oui c'est bien, mais va si doucement avec elle a une de ces journées difficiles.

Je monte les marches et Amip se trouve assise sur la trappe au plafond que j'ai construit pour krockmou pour quoi puisse s'envoler de ma chambre dans le ciel.

-Amip qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Heee je… j'avais un peu chaud je voulais de l'air frais.

-D'accord, comment a été ta journée?

-Bien… Maman est toi vous vous êtes disputé?

-Mais non ce n'était rien ne t'en fait pas.

Je voyais dans son visage qu'elle savait de quoi moi et Astrid avions discuter il y quelque instants.

-Alors avec Geulfore qu'as-tu fait?

-J'ai examiné ses plans rien de particulier.

-Sinon as-tu vu des amis?

-Papa je n'ai pas trop le goût de discuter ce soir d'accord?

-Amip tu me dis ça chaque soir que je veux te parler, ça ne te plairait pas de…

-Papa…

Elle me regardait avec un de ces visages de journée très mauvaise.

-okay comme tu veux mon coeur.

Je descendis les marches et lança un regard à ma fille, elle semble si seule… On essaie de l'aider, mais elle ne veut rien savoir, elle ne veut pas se battre pour changer ça… Elle devrait le vouloir elle a du Hofferson et du Haddock en elle, deux familles dont les remembre était des gens qui n'abandonnait devant aucun obstacle et défiait l'adversité. Mais non… On dirait qu'elle se cherche encore à l'intérieur depuis l'accident… Je mangeais pendant que Astrid éguisait sa hache quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte et je vu Geulfore qui entra dans la maison.

-Salut, mon bon vieux chef, comment à été ta journée?

-Geulfore tu sais que je n'aime pas ça que tu m'appelles comme ça, ça me fait trop penser a mon père.

\- Désolé ça m'échappe à chaque fois.

-Ça ne fait rien vien assis toi.

-Je viens te parler de quelque problème à propos du village qui faudrait résoudre.

Moi, Geulfore et Astrid parlions des choses à faire dans la prochaine semaine. Après une quinzaine de minutes quand Geulfore eu finit de citer sa liste il aborda un autre sujet de conversation.

-Harold, Astrid depuis un certain temps Amip…vous savez…

-Oui Geulfore on le sait son état empire elle s'enferme de plus en plus.

-Oui…y commence à parler dans le village et les gens commencent à dire que Amip ne sera jamais capable d'approcher un dragon de sa vie et qu'elle ne pourra jamais remplacer Harold comme chef quand son tour viendra et…

-Harrgh les espèces de!

-Astrid, ça va, calme-toi se son les mêmes commentaires sans importance qu'il y a comme toujours sur beurk. Continue Geulfore.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis aussi en colère que vous d'entendre des commentaires comme se genre et que certain viking on entendu, ou plutôt senti mon opinion avec un certain mal de tête si vous me suivez bien.

-Oui Geulfore on te suit bien et je crois que Astrid aussi voudrait bien faire entendre son opinion de la même façon.

-Hoo que oui! si j'en entends un parler de ma fille comme ça je vais le…

-Mais comme je le disais nous savons que Amip a les trip de vaincre sa peur et on le voyait très bien dans sa nature avant son accident dans son attitude et que la seule solution pour qu'elle redevienne Amip d'avant l'accident est qu'elle retrouve son amour des dragons.

-Oui, mais Geulfore ont tous essayer, de la mère d'Harold a une exploration avec elle rien ne marche elle est traumatisée.

-Hey bien, Il reste une chose qu'on n'a pas encore essayé et qui a déjà aidé un vikings à se trouver au fin fond de lui même, dit Geulfore.

-Attend tu ne penses pas à…

-Hey oui Harold l'académie dragons!


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre de Dragons la descendance Viking. Désoler pour le temps d'attente mais j,ai été très occuper dans ma vie. Bonne lecture et laisser vos commentaires.**

Pourquoi moi? Dans tout les vikings du monde pourquoi ça là du tomber sur moi? Fille du chef qui a amené la paix avec les dragons c'est sur aucune pression ou visibilité sur ma personne en plus de ça. Bon… arrête de te poser ces questions et concentre-toi. Regarde une autre fois, dent, écaille ,queue et aile. Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable… de loin ça va, mais de proche c'est impossible. Ho mon Thor il se fait tard maman va bientôt avoir fini déguiser sa hache je dois rentré avant que mes parents voient que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Hop, hop à gauche à droite on monte, Aye! Encore cette foutue écharpe, je vais encore devoir me soigner la main. Et on passe par ici pour la fin, arrivée. J'espère que personne ne m'a vu.

-Amip? Appela mon père.

-Oui je suis là vous pouvez monté!

\- Non Amip il faudrait que tu descendes deux minutes s'il te plaît. Me répondit-il

-D'accord!

Encore une autre soirée de discussion à propos de moi et des dragons super…en descendant les marches je vis Geulfore, ma mère et mon père, mon père avait son regard sérieux et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne ma pas fait se regard. Maman aussi avait l'air sérieuse et Geulfore comme à l'habitude me souriait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa?

-Amip la y faut qu'on parle et il n'y a plus je ne veux pas en parler. Nous avons discuté et tu sais que ça fait beaucoup de temps que ta mère et moi essayons de trouver une façon que tu perdes ta peur des dragons et nous pensions avoir trouvé une façon. Mais celle-ci va te demandé d'être forte et aussi pour cette fois donne un peu du tien, on ne peut pas faire les efforts pour toi même si on serait prêt a le faire et

-On veut que tu fasses l'entraînement dragon! Dis Geulfore

-QUOI!?

-Geulfore! Ma mère était fâchée que Geulfore soit intervenue.

-Mais quoi on est mieux le lui dire d'un seul coup a la place de tourner autour du yack, rendu à ce point on a pus vraiment le choix. Dis Geulfore.

-Vous rigoler j'espère!

-Non ma belle tu va devoir faire l'entraînement dragon. Dis ma mère

-Je ne suis même pas capable de regarder un dragon!

-Tu vas réapprendre à avoir confiance en eux en devenant dragonnier. Dis Geulfore.

-Qui vous a dit que je voulais devenir un dragonnier vous ne pouvez pas décider ce que je vais faire plus tard.

-Amip il n'est pas question de ça il est question que tu dois vaincre ta peur des dragons. Répliqua ma mère

-Et pour vaincre ma peur vous m'envoyer dans la gueule du dragon bravo quelle bonne décision

-Amip ne fait pas de l'attitude avec moi. Me dit-elle en fronçant les soursis

-Mais est-ce que vous réalise ce que dites!

-Amip s'il te plait calme toi. M'adressa Geulfore

-Non je ne me calmerais pas car vous me demander de faire une chose inscencer

-Amip tu es une Viking. Dis ma mère avec conviction

-Peut être que non si je ne suis pas capable d'approcher un dragon.

-Amip ça ne change rien tu es et resteras toujours une viking quoi qu'il se passe. Répliqua-t-elle

-Je ne veux pas aller à l'académie! Vous voulez ma mort ou

-Amip c'est assez! Cria mon père

Mon père ma coupé la parole d'un ton sec et fort, c'est la première fois que je voie mon père aussi hérité que ça, j'en aie perdu la parole.

—

J'en ai assez… À chaque fois que nous trouvons une nouvelle solution pour peut-être faire disparaitre sa peur elle refuse, elle n'y met jamais l'effort pour que sa marche. Je sais que c'est difficile pour elle mais je sais qu'elle en est capable et si je dois la forcé pour qu'elle y arrive je vais le faire. C'est le rôle d'un père. Je me passai la main dans le visage pour me calmer l'esprit avant de parler à Amip qui était encore surprise de mon intervention.

-Amip vers ton âge moi aussi j'ai eux des problèmes avec les dragons, pas les mêmes que les tient mais cela m'amenait un gros fardeau sur les épaules et c'est l'entraînement dragon qui m'a permis de trouver le vrai vikings en moi… là tu n'as plus le choix car tu ne peux vivre de cette façon et ne me dit pas le contraire tu le sais autant que moi alors demain tu iras à l'académie.

—

Non… Non…ça ne peut pas être vrai.

-Maman toi tu…

-Amip tu n'as pus le choix demain tu iras à l'académie. Dis ma mère

-Papa tu ne peux pas m'envoyer là-bas je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez j'irais faire des expéditions je ferais les exercices que vous me demander de faire je ferais tout et aussi.

-Amip tu vas à l'académie dragon demain sans exception. Me répondit mon père

Pour la première fois mes parents ne me donnaient aucune échappatoire, j'acquisais de la tête et remonte péniblement dans ma chambre. J'ai bien vu que je n'avais plus le choix… Krockmou voyant que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette me suit jusqu'en haut.

—

Amip…

-On est peut-être allé un peu trop fort… Harold tu ne crois pas que…

-Non Astrid c'est sa seule solution on doit arrêter de la protégé contre sa peur elle doit l'affronté.

-Comme tu parles de protégé Harold Astrid tu ne vas pas pouvoir participé à l'entraînement dragon. Dis Geulfore

-Pourquoi ça!?

-En t'ayant comme professeur Amip ne va pas affronter le danger complètement car tu vas toujours vouloir la protéger. M'adressa Geulfore

-Non c'est pas vrai ça de plus comment tu vas être capable de diriger l'académie sans moi n'y Valka qui est occuper avec la grippe des dragons qui fait rage sur l'île et en plus de contrôler les jumeaux et Rustik de plus Varek est très occupé avec Gooik pour trouver un remède à la grippe des dragons.

-T'inquiète pas Varek n'est pas si occupé que ça et Rustik et les jumeaux vont m'aider tout est en place pour former d'excellent dragonnier. Me répondit-il

-Astrid Geulfore à raison je te connais et tu vas vouloir y aller avec douceur avec Amip mais la on doit la confronté avec force. Me dit Harold.

Harold se rapprocha et posa sa main sur mon épaule

-Ça va être dur je sais mais elle va être capable je le sais.

-Mais Astrid ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas pas l'aider toi et Harold devrez l'épauler et aussi ses vous deux qui vont faire passer l'examen final au recru comme aux années précédentes.

Je n'étais pus vraiment enchanté à l'idée de l'académie dragons mais Harold avais raison, il faut faire confiance à Amip.

-D'accord Geulfore je ne ferais que l'examen final avec Harold.

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle a du Astrid et du Harold en eux les deux meilleurs guerriers de Beurk! Réponds Geulfore

Mais je veux que tu y ailles par étapes avec les recrus

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais y aller par étape sa va bien aller enfin j'espère… Répondit-il

Geulfore partie par la suite, moi et Harold allions nous coucher.

-Peut être que je devrais aller parler à Amip pour la calmer on lui pas vraiment donner de temps pour se préparer elle commence demain.

-Je crois qu'on est mieux de la laisser seule.

-Harold est-tu sûr que c'est la bonne décision?

-Astrid elle doit retrouver confiance aux dragons comme elle a confiance en Krockmou et Tempête il n'y pas d'autre solution.

-Et si ça ne marche pas.

Harold ne me répond pas et il eux un long silence, il regardait au plafond jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne son regard vers moi

-Une chose à la fois d'accord. Me dit-il

Il m'embrassa et me regarda dans les yeux

-Elle va en être capable. Me dit-il avec douceur

Je me retournai et éteigne la flamme qui éclairait la chambre. Même si je savais que c'était pour le mieux j'avais peur car je me demande si le Viking intérieur de Amip va sortir pendant son entraînement…

—

-Entraînement dragon… Je vais surement me retrouver au Valhalla… À quoi il pense de m'envoyer là-bas…tu le sais toi Krockmou

Krockmou grogna me licha le visage avant de se coucher à côtier de mon lit. Maintenant je n'es plus le choix je vais devoir continuer à affronté mes peur, mais cette fois-ci il sera à moi de 10 mètres de moi. Pour quoi Thor, pourquoi ça a du arriver à moi…l


	4. Chapter 4 partie 1

**_J'ai du couper ce chapitre en deux partie car le texte était trop gros pour l'enregistrer en un morceau. Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Le Lendemain_**

-Amip debout c'est l'heure! Cria mon père

Hey voilà… C'est le moment… Je descends à la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose et je vis Krockmou dans le cadre de porte attendant que je sorte.

-Krockmou voulait t'accompagner pour ta première journée puisque ta mère est partie tôt ce matin c'est Krockmou qui va te conduire à l'arène mais maman ta laissé un petit mot sur la table.

Je lis le qui disait « Amip soi forte et fait de ton mieux à l'académie aujourd'hui et n'oublies pas que est et restera toujours une vikings. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Maman » Ma mère me répétait souvent cette phrase, tu est et tu restera toujours une viking. C'est tout cracher de ma mère sa. Je t'aime aussi maman. Je regarda mon père, il s'approcha, mit un genou à terre, me souri et posa ses mains sur mes épaules

-Amip tu es ma fille et je serais toujours fière de toi tu le sais? Me questionna t-il.

-Oui je le sais papa.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ton entraînement dragon pour ta mère et moi mais pour toi comprend-tu?

-Oui je comprends.

-Tu sais ton grand-père était un grand chef le plus grand de l'histoire de Beurk et il est devenu cette personne en écoutant ce qui l'avait en lui… écoute ce qu'il y a en toi Amip.

Mon père me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toutes ses forces et moi aussi. Je mis ma capuche et mit ma main sur la tête de Krockmou pour qu'il me gigue jusqu'a l'amena. Je ne monte pas sur Krockmou, car ma peur me l'empêche.

—

Papa c'est à ses moments là que j'aurais besoin de tes conseils de père… Aide ta petite fille depuis là haut…

—

En fin arrivée…

-Merci Krockmou tu peux y aller maintenant.

Il se colla sur moi et je lui flattai la tête et il partit

-C'est le moment Amip vas-y et fait le pour toi.

J'étais terrifié. Dès que je mis le pas dans l'arène, j'ai figé. La cage, les grilles recouvrant l'arène, se souvenir… Le dragon…la tempête…mais quelque chose me donna un petit coup derrière moi et me sortit de ma transe, c'était Krockmou qui me regardait en pesant un petit grognement. Il voulait m'encourager me dire « aller Amip je crois en toi, je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu peux le faire! » même s'y il n'a que grogné.

-Merci Krockmou tu es le meilleur mon beau.

Je lui flattai la tête et il repartit

-Ouf allez Amip.

Je fais un pas devant et entendu

-Hahahahaha ho mon Thor dite moi que c'est une blague Amip à l'académie c'est ridicule! Dis Scrotche tout en riant

-Arrête Scrotche arrêté de parler tu va me faire faire pipi dessus, hahahaha! Dis Magnus en éclatant de rire

-la ringarde ici? Dis Frim avec surprise.

C'est parti… Je les regardais tous avec leur regard qui ne cessait de me juger, sauf Duko qui lui ne me regardait même pas comme si je n'étais même pas là.

-Silence aller viens Amip approche-toi. Dis Geulfore

Super, s'il te plait Thor viens m'achever…je me retrouvais dans une arène à dragon avec devant moi Geulfore et à ma droite Scrotche l'idiot des vikings qui se croit invincible, il est de la famille Yorgensun, cela explique tout. Ensuite Magnus, le connaisseur, mais il est laid comme un yack et qui suit Scroche comme un petit mouton voulant de l'herbe. Puis Frim, la vikings superficielle venteuse, elle ne ferait que se vanté toute la journée et complimenter Duko qui ne remarque même pas sa présence et en arrière-plan Scrotche qui fait tout pour l'impressionner. Puis Duko, c'était mon meilleur ami dans le temps, mais il a changé… Il est devenu comme les autres… Il est grand, fort, peur de rien, il y parait, mais trop sur de lui, son image du vikings parfait me donne le goût de vomir.

-Amip! Dis Geulfore qui me voyait dans les nuages

-He Oui!

-Reste concentrer tu veux. Dit-il

-Oui désolé.

-Haha elle ne fera pas long feu je peux vous l'assurer. Dis Scrotche

-Maintenant vous êtes à l'académie des dragons, vous n'aimes pus dans vos bouquins c'est du réel ici. Vous allez apprendre tous les rudiments pour devenir dragonnier! Je ne serais pas votre seul professeur, plusieurs autres dragonniers expérimenter vont venir à l'académie dont nos deux meilleurs vikings du village, notre chef Harold et Astrid qui superviseront l'examen final et qui dessinera qui pourra être dragonnier. Voici les règles de l'académie, toujours écouter les règles de sécurité pour ne pas finir flamber et ses règles s'énumère par la première qui est…

-Aller calme toi on vit avec les dragons depuis notre enfance on sait comment les amadouer avec eux. Dit Scrotche

-Ha oui tu crois ça! Répliqua Geulfore

-Aller Geulfore on est pas des enfants on connait déjà la basse est tout… les bouclier classe de dragon et tout le tralala. Dis Magnus

-Je crois que vous êtes un peu trop sur de vous en ce moment. Dis Geulfore

-Aller test nous! Dis Scrotche

-D'accord alors si je te mets en situation tu te perds en forêt et un hideux bragetor apparaît devant toi et qu'il n'est pas trop trop ami quelle est sont nombre de tir qu'il peut cracher? Questionna Geulfore

-La réponse c'est

-La ferme Magnus c'est moi qui répond c'est dix. Dis Scrotche convaincu de sa réponse

-Non mauvaise réponse

-Hemmm, attend c'est…

-Bam! Trop tard Scrotche tu es cramer. Répliqua Geulfore

-Attend c'est Scrotche qui à répandue c'est pas représentatif. Dit Duko

-Hey de quoi pas représentatif qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Dit Scrotche l'idiot Yogensun

-Scrotche tu ne serais même pas capable de connaître la différence entre un yack et un dragon pas comme Duko qui est le meilleur. Dis Frim en fondant devant Duko

-Mais je reconnais les plus beaux yeux du monde et soit qui les a Frim. Dis passionnément Scrotche

-Yarkk. Répliqua Frim

-Hey Frim je t'es parlé répond!

-D'accord donc vous me dites que vous êtes des vrais experts en dragons et qu'on devrait laisser faire la base et passé tous de suite au haut calibre c'est ça? Dis Geulfore

-Mais oui tu ne vois pas que tu as la crème des Vikings devant toi, sauf Amip bien sur. Dit Scrotche en se bombant le torse

-Ahh ouais tu crois sa Scroche

-Ouais C'est moi le meilleur! Hurla Scrotche


	5. Chapter 4 chapitre 2

Voici la deuxième partie du Chapitre 4. Bonne lecture!

-On a lu le livre ont est prêt! Dis Magnus

-Aller Geulfore ça fait des années qu'on attend ce moment, arrête de nous faire attendre! dit Duko

-Non désoler on suit le programme

-Harhh c'est nul!

-Aller le vieux ta juste peur qu'on te montre que ta tord. Dis Duko avec un air assurer

-Ha ouais le vieux. Dit Geulfore insulter par la réponse de Duko

-Ouais le vieux. Dis Scrotche

-D'accord comme vous voulez donc voici votre prochain exercice

Geulfore s'approcha d'une cage et il avait une idée en arrière de la tête qui ne m'enchantait pas.

-Dans cette cage on y a enfermé un vipère qui manger 3 angles de mer par ses gardes et il n'est pas trop dans on état normale même plutôt très agressive et déranger. Quand on la sortit de sa cage hier pour voir comment il allait il l'a brûlé la barbe de Mulch au complet.

-Alors tu veux qu'on fasse la définition de ces symptômes?

-Non Magnus, votre exercice sera de ne pas vous faire cramer et d'essayer de calmer la bête et cela pour une durée de 4 minutes.

-Tu y vas pas un peu trop vite là? From

-T'n'inquiètes pas Frim je vais te protégé. Dis Scrotche en lui tendant les lèvres pour un baiser

-Mange de la crotte de mouton Scrotche. Dis Frim

-Et voilà tu viens de me parler. Dis Scrotche tout heureux.

-Geulfore j'aimerais mieux qu'on revienne au programme. Lui adressa Magnus qui était très inquiet.

-La ferme Magnus aller envoie moi ce petit dragon de pacotille. Dis Duko

-Allée Geulfore on va te monter ce qu'on sait faire! Dis Scrotche

-Comme vous voulez!

Non je ne pouvais pas un dragon… Non pas un Dragon!

-Attend Geulfore tu crois pas que…

Geulfore ouvrir la cage et frappa avec sa masse sur la grille de la cage plusieurs fois et le Vipère sortir à toute allure avec les yeux rouges de colère comme ses écailles et se mit à cracher du feu dans notre direction. Tout le monde allait ce mettre en position pour encerclé le vipère, moi j'étais figé je n'était plus la. Je ne voyais que les brûlots, les écailles, les dents, non non pas lui pas ce cauchemar Montreux. Je n'ai fait qu'une chose en fait… Crier.

-Non!

Je me mis en boule et je ne bougeai plus. Et le vipère fonce sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait elle est folle! Hurla Frim

-Je vous l'avais dit elle va se faire manger tout rond. Dis Scrotche

-La ferme Scrotche toi et Magnus prendre un bouclier et un été pour faire du bruit pour le déstabiliser. Dis Duko

-Et tu ne me donneras pas d'ordre! Hurla Scrotche

Je voyais le vipère qui s'approchait de plus en plus, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger et d'un sen coup quelqu'un me sauta dessus et me plaqua au sol pour m'éloigner du chemin du vipère c'était Duko.

-Amip t'es folle ou quoi toi qui a peur des dragons tu aurais du t'enfuir!

Duko me déplace derrière un Bari et retourna vers le vipère. Duko prit un bouclier et se place dans l'angle mort du vipère, mais Scrotche sauta sur la queue du dragon et celui-ci commença de plus belle à devenir furieux et Scrotche sauta dans les airs quand le vipère sortie ses épines.

-Arhhhh! cria Scrotche

Quand Magnus décida de ce lancer à l'attaque le vipère il lui lança des épines qui firent les quatre coins de son corps et le cloua au mur de l'arène et il s'évanouit. Scrotche se relance, mais le vipère fit un tour sur lui même et il fut projeté contre le mur de l'arène et il tomba dans les nuages.

-Grand-Mère c'est toi?

Duko se relança , encore dans l'angle mort le dragon et celui-ci cherchaient Duko. Duko retenue le museau de la bête pour qu'il se calme, mais celui si planta ça queue à un centimètre du pied droit de Duko et il figea quand la bête se déprit des mains de Duko et quand il allait pour cracher du feu Geulfore pris la bête par la queue et de toute ses forces le lance dans sa cage et ferma celle-ci. Tout le monde se rassembla au milieu de l'arène sauf moi qui restai caché paralyser.

-Bon vous m'avez impressionné de votre ingratitude, mais pour ce qui est des dragons vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre on ne devient pas dragonnier en un jour bon fini pour aujourd'hui rentrer chez vous et on recommence demain. Leur adressa Geulfore

Non, non… Dragon non… J'étais dans une autre transe quand je vu Geulfore qui venait de réaliser qu'il avait complètement oublié ma présence.

-Amip… Je… je suis désolé je t'avais…est-ce que ça va ma petite viking?

Geulfore me regarda avec un air coupable et désoler…il approcha sa main de moi, mais je la repoussai avec violence et je me levai mit ma capuche et partie en courant sans rien dire en pleurant

-Amip attend!

—-

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais…


End file.
